oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll (elite)
A clue scroll (elite) is a valuable random drop from a large variety of high-levelled monsters. An elite clue scroll can be 5-7 steps long. Clue scrolls are the start of a treasure trail — a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt, players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. Elite clue scrolls are usually very long and complex, and take significant effort to be completed. Trips to the Wilderness may be required, whilst co-ordinate clues will require the player to fight an Armadylian guard or a Bandosian guard. These clue scrolls are much harder than lesser difficulty clues and require more quests to be at least partially completed. For this reason many players prefer to complete easy, medium, or hard clues. The average reward for elite clues is currently only slightly higher than that of hard clues. After completing 200 elite clues, the player will be awarded a heavy casket. It should be noted, that unless the clue scroll is an item kept on death or it is protected by a clue box, dying in over 20 Wilderness will cause the clue scroll to DISAPPEAR, whether it's a PvP death or not. That is, players will find that the clue scroll will be gone upon returning to their loot. In lower Wilderness however (lvl 20 or lower) in PvP death, the unprotected clue will stay on the ground for up to 1 hour. The same goes for reward caskets. If you die in lower Wilderness due to a monster you will always keep the clue whether protected or not. An elite clue scroll can be given to Watson along with an easy, medium and hard clue scrolls in order to receive a master clue scroll. Types of clues Please note that it is possible to receive the same clue more than once. *Anagrams *Sherlock *Challenge scrolls *Puzzle box *Coordinates *Cryptic clues *Emote clues *Maps Requirements As elite clues are the second highest tier clue scroll, there are many more requirements needed to complete every clue given. Skill requirements Certain clues will require items that need a certain skill requirement in order to wear, wield or access. The table below shows the highest skill requirement, in order to complete every elite clue. Quest skill requirements are not noted in this table. Sherlock may also give you skill challenges which require certain skill levels to complete. Temporary skill boosts can be used for non-combat skill challenges. Quest requirements Some clues require access to areas or NPCs which may require quests. Some only require to start the quest in order to gain access. Possible rewards Trivia *After the update of 18 June 2015 it is now possible to have one clue scroll of each tier at a time, while previously the player could not get any clue scroll at all until completing or dropping the current one. *Upon release, elite treasure trails were 9-12 steps long. Due to complaints about the substantial jump in the number of steps required to complete a Treasure Trail, it was changed to 5-7 steps in an update on 13 July 2017.